


'Becoming evil and quaking the world apart'

by WeirdoBoxer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Daisy Wants To Protect Everyone From Herself, Minor Injuries, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBoxer/pseuds/WeirdoBoxer
Summary: After her fight with Sinara, Daisy just wants to hide away for a bit. Coulson and Jemma remind her that she is their family and they don't, and won't, let the future dictate the present.Set during Season 5.





	'Becoming evil and quaking the world apart'

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 5x09 but before 5x10.

“You know, it would help if you told us when you were injured.”

Coulson’s voice penetrated through the buzzing that had been a constant white noise for Daisy since her fight with Sinara. Her efforts to dull the headache and various other after effects had consisted of taking herself away from the team to find a corner of the zephyr to be alone. Unfortunately, when there was such a crucial mission going on, it was difficult to be alone for more than a few minutes.

Daisy sighed, dragging her hands away from her head to see Coulson with Jemma at his side. The look in Jemma’s eyes gave away that she was ready with a speech to admonish Daisy for not immediately get checked over.

“It’s nothing. We’re all injured.” Daisy said, shortly. She was hoping that would be enough to let the subject drop and the two would leave. Coulson and Jemma simply shared a knowing look and moved closer to sit either side of their friend. No chance of them leaving then.

“Why are you hiding away if everything’s okay?” Coulson prodded, pretending to remain aloof by tampering with the gadgets that were scattered around. Daisy rolled her eyes, regretting it when pain flashed behind her eyelids and she winced. Jemma took note.

“I never said that. We have actually travelled through time to space and Earth is a fraction of the size it used to be. So many people have lived in fear and it’s my fault because I become the Destroyer of Worlds in the future...or in the past...I don’t know!” Daisy was glad she didn’t have her powers now, or she feared that the room would be shaking from her frustration. She let her head fall back against the wall behind them, hands reaching again to soothe her discomfort. Coulson glanced at his youngest team member in concern and nodded for Jemma to make sure Daisy was okay before they continued their conversation.

“Hands down,” Jemma ordered, waiting to see Daisy’s head clearly, “You really should have been more careful after the first hit you got when we escaped from Kasius.”

“Sorry I didn’t plan for Sinara to space-walk after us and try to kill me.” Daisy said and gave a short laugh.

Jemma muttered under her breath, “Still could have come to me.”

Daisy pinched her eyebrows, this time not because of the pain, “Simmons, I wasn’t avoiding you - it’s not you. I’ve just had to process a lot since we got here.”

Jemma went silent, checking the cuts from Sinara’s relentless attack on Daisy’s face. Coulson watched, considering how much new information they had been given since they had been transported into space, all because of the The Seer. As it all processed in his mind, one key piece of information stood out.

“The Destroyer of Worlds,” Coulson began, seeing Daisy tense, “We’re going to do everything we possibly can to make sure that isn’t you. They don’t know you, they only know what they saw on that video and there’s too many unanswered questions to believe that you become capable of destroying Earth.”

“It’s on video, I can’t ignore that.”

Coulson had nothing to say to that. Daisy was smart, he knew, and she wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice herself if there was even a chance it would save everyone else. Jemma ceased her checks on Daisy’s injuries.

“Without any equipment, I can’t make sure you don’t have a traumatic brain injury - don’t give me that look, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised given the amount of stress your brain has been under - but I’ll keep checking in.”

Daisy hummed in acceptance as her hands returned to try to massage the pain away. She stopped, considering for a moment, then-

“I thought I was going to die.”

The statement came suddenly. It knocked a bit of air out of Jemma’s lungs.

“-what, of course you wouldn’t have-”

Daisy interrupted, as though Jemma hadn’t spoken, “She was Kree, I had no powers. Even with all my training...she just wouldn’t stop. If it weren’t for Deke…” she sucked in a breath, “I thought I was going to die but I also thought that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Then there would be no chance of me becoming evil and quaking the world apart. ”

The atmosphere in space had never felt right to them, but now it had reached a new level of uncomfortable as Daisy displayed a rare show of openness. Coulson decided enough was enough. This woman had enough self-deprecation to last her a lifetime from the past, she needed to know that things were different now. She had family.

“I met Skye, the hacktivist, someone who didn’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D. There were a few bumps along the road but you became Agent Skye. You dealt with a betrayal and stuck with us; you got powers and stuck with us. I met Daisy Johnson and Quake, extremely powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Someone willing to shatter their bones and be locked in a containment room to protect the rest of us. Throughout all that, you have been there and saved our lives countless times. As well as protecting many inhumans who are going through what you did. I haven’t, and I won’t, meet the Destroyer of Worlds. I don’t think that it’s possible. Not you.”

Daisy smiled gratefully, realising once again that family works both ways. As much as they were her family, she was theirs.

“Thanks.” she nudged Coulson affectionately. He simply gave a half shrug before pulling himself to his feet.

“I’m going to see how far off we are and check on the others. Take all the time you need.”

Coulson left, leaving Daisy to let herself drop into Jemma’s side as her battles caught up with her - physical and emotional. The biochemist was happy to pull her in for a side hug, wondering when the last time they had moments like this had been. They stayed there for as long as they could, before duty called and they had to prepare to wreak havoc on Kasius’ plans.


End file.
